Robe mortelle
by jereood29
Summary: "Nouvelle version en ligne" Alice va à une soirée mais n'a pas de robe potable comment va-t-elle faire ? Elle trouve une solution...à la morgue !


Me revoilà ! ET dsl dsl dsl pour cette disparition mais je suis rentrée au lycée cette année et c'est plus dur que je le pensai ! J'avais plus de temps pour écrire ! Mais maintenant ça va mieux côté organisation et j'ai trouvé le temps de vous réécrire ma fic "Robe mortelle" ! J'ai mis tous les chapitres ensemble et j'ai (enfin) mis la fin !

Donc revoilà cette fiction toute belle, toute neuve comme cadeau de noël ! Merci qui ?

Bonne lecture !

J29

* * *

**Robe mortelle**

_**Alice**_

_31/10: 19h 50: Villa des Cullen_

C'est horrible ! Affreux ! Apocalyptique ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est la fin du monde ! L'an 2012 en avance ! Pire qu'une inondation ! Pire qu'une tornade ! Pire que des soldes ratées ! Pire qu'un tremblement de terre ! Pire que les loups-garous ! Pire que les Volturis ! Pire même que voir toute ma famille se faire brulée !

_«Esmée ! Viens vite !_

_-Que se passe t-il Alice ? Tu a un problème ?_

_-Esmée c'est horrible, affreux, apocalyptique, je ne peux pas...  
_

_-Stop ! Quel est le problème ?_

_-J'ai pas de robe pour la soirée de ce soir !_

_-C'est pour ça que tu fessais tant de bruit ! Mais ma chérie, ton armoire est pleine de vêtements,..._

_-Dépassés, démodés, défraichis, outs, pas potables en public Esmée ! Regarde voyons ! Cette robe a un trou au niveau de la cheville !_

_-Mais personne n'y prêtera attention..._

_-Tu veux que je sorte avec un habit troué sur le dos ! Mais ça ne va pas Esmée ! Quel genre de mère est tu donc !_

_-Le genre de mère réaliste ma fille. Tu n'as qu'as mettre cette magnifique robe verte a franges ..._

_-Mais Rosalie va mettre la même !_

_-Bon alors la rose foncée avec le décollé..._

_-Non ! Jessica Stanley aura la même !_

_-La bleue foncée alors..._

_-Bella a mis la même l'année dernière !_

_-La noire à bustier et..._

_-Non elle est de la saison dernière !_

_-Ou alors celle-ci, la..._

_-Non ! Elle est démodée depuis trois jours ! Esmée il me faut la robe du magasin !_

_-Mais Alice tu n'as plus le temps, le magasin est fermé._

_-Il me la faut !_

_-Non tu n'as plus le temps et en plus, tu dois aller aux funérailles de l'oncle de Mr Stones._

_-Tu y es déjà allée Toi !_

_-Mais il veut te voire Toi ! Son oncle t'aimait beaucoup et..._

_-Il est mort ! Il ne saura jamais si je suis venue, et les garçons vont bientôt revenir._

_-Jasper devra se changer avant d'y aller, donc tu as le temps.»_

Après un bon moment de disputes (heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison) je partis a la morgue voir le corps de ce cher Aaron Stones. Je reste quelques instants, adresse mes condoléances à la famille puis je partis.

En passant devant une salle je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Entre les odeurs de corps, de sapin, de soie, de dentelle, de lilas, de passiflore et d'autres fleurs, il y avait un mélange de sulfate de cuivre, de calcium et de sel. C'est bizarre, ces odeurs ne devrait pas êtres ici. Curieuse, j'entre dans la salle. Elle est vide, a par un cercueil en bois de sapin entouré de fleurs grossièrement assorties et quelques chaises. Je m'approche et là je la vois.

Je vis bien sûr la femme, une brune avec des lunettes roses d'un 1m70, mais je vis surtout sa robe: de la soie violette avec des motifs d'arabesques violets, de fines bretelles violettes et cintrée au niveau de la taille. Je réfléchissais déjà à la coiffure et aux chaussures assorties quand je sentis qu'un homme s'approchait, arrivé à coté de moi il me dit:

_«Elle s'appelait Angela Weber, elle était chercheuse en biochimie. Son collègue l'a retrouvée ce matin dans leur laboratoire et il est le seul à être venu la voir. On ne sait pas exactement de quoi elle est morte. Vous êtes de la famille ?_

_-Non je me suis juste trompée de salle. Quand est-elle morte ?_

_-Je suppose que c'était hier soir, son collègue dit que quand il l'a quitté à leur lieu de travail, elle était en excellente forme. _

_-Et quand sa famille doit-elle venir ?_

_-Sa famille doit venir la voir demain après-midi. Ne restez pas longtemps s'il vous plait mademoiselle je vais bientôt fermer._

_-D'accord.»_

Puis il partit. Aussitôt, je fermais la porte, enlevait la robe de la défunte, elle n'en n'a plus besoin désormais, et fermait le cercueil, puis rentrais me changer pour la soirée. Je reviendrais la rendre demain avant que sa famille ne la voie. Une fois dehors je me mis à courir, les garçons vont bientôt arriver, et je veux être prête avant que Jasper n'arrive. Pour pas qu'il se plaigne que je l'empêche d'accéder à la salle de bain.

_**Angela**_

_-flash-back-_

_30/10: 20H30: Laboratoire de recherches en biochimie_

_«Au revoir Angela !_

_-A plus Ben.»_

Et me voilà toute seule ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté cette demande expresse de la pharmacie ! Et pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté l'aide de Ben !_** Parce que tu ne supporterais pas ne pas réussir une solution chimique seule ! **_Toi ma conscience tu te tais et tu me laisse réfléchir ! _**Bon d'accord ! **_On ajoute encore du sulfate de cuivre et quelques gouttes de sel au calcium et on laisse refroidir pendant 10 min tout en remuant._** Aller presse toi un peu espèce de citron, je m'ennuie !**_ De toute façons, j'ai rien de prévu se soir... _**Et l'anniversaire de ton frère ! Tu oublie ! **_Non mais c'est dans 5h !_** Euh non regarde l'heure...**_Quoi ! _**Et oui !**_ Il est 20h30 ! J'ai à peine le temps de faire le chemin jusqu'à cher lui ! _**Et il faut que tu termine la solution ne l'oublie pas ! **_Arête de me déconcentrer ! _**Et attention... **_Ho non !

J'essayais de nettoyer ma robe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai renversé tout le produit sur ma nouvelle robe mauve ! Et tout ça à cause de ma stupide conscience ! _**Je suis toujours là ! **_Tait toi et..._**Oui…**_

Mais qu'est-qui m'arrive ! J'arrive plus à respirer ni à bouger ! Je vois le sol se rapprocher rapidement...

_-fin du flash-back-_

_**Ben**_

_-flash-back-_

_31/10: 6H34: Laboratoire de recherche en biochimie_

_**Et c'est reparti pour une dure journée de travail !**_ Et oui, nous les chercheurs en biochimie nous travaillions aussi le jour d'halloween ! _**T'aurais pas pu choisir un autre métier ? **_Non j'adore mon travail ! _**Dis plus tôt que t'aime bien travailler avec Angela. **_La ferme !

Pendant ma charmante discussion avec ma conscience, je m'étais garé sur le parking du laboratoire. Je remarquais la voiture d'Angela garée à la même place qu'hier. C'est bizarre, elle avait pourtant pris sa journée pour être avec sa famille ! _**C'est juste que ça t'énerve qu'elle soit plus assidue que toi !**_ La ferme ! _**Na na na nère...**_Je rentrai dans le labo en enfilant ma veste. _**Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant ! **_

_«Angela ?_

_-..._

_-Angela ?_

_-..._

_-Tu es là ?_

_-...»_

_**Espèce d'idiot ! Ça s'entend qu'elle n'est pas là ! **_Mais si, forcément, sinon sa voiture ne serait pas là ! _**Au lieu de crier comme un dératé, va plutôt voir si elle est là ! **_Je vérifiais dans l'accueil, la salle d'attente, le labo**,**_** la salle de bain, l**__**a piscine, **__**le Spa, **__**la plage...hum...Angela en maillot de bain se serait pas mal... **_Boucle là et aide-moi plutôt à la chercher ! _**Au lieu de me crier dessus, regarde par terre ! **_Je baissai la tête et là je la vis ! Étendue, blanche, froide, immobile_**,**** sexy dans sa robe mauve. **_Tait toi ! Angela est morte sur le sol et toi tu ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est faire des commentaires désobligeants sur sa tenue ! _**C'est mon rôle ! **_Fout le camp ! _**Pour te laisser pleurer sur sa dépouille ?**_..._** Au lieu de la regarder, emmène là à la morgue ! Elle y sera mieux que sur ce satané sol froid ! **_Oui... _**Et préviens sa famille ! **_Oui tu as raison. _**Comme toujours ! C'est fatigant d'être le plus intelligent ! **_Je ne ferais aucun commentaire. _**Tant mieux et maintenant, bouge ! Emmène là à cette satanée morgue ! **_Oui d'accord. J'y vais.

_-fin du flash-back-_

_**Changement de rôle**_

_31/10: 20h: Villa des Cullen_

Alice était dans sa chambre finissant de se préparer. Elle avait enfilée la robe mauve volée sur le corps d'Angela, s'était coiffée et maquillée. Elle se mit du parfum et se regarda dans sa glace, tournant sur elle-même pour s'admirer sous tous les angles. Elle ne regretter pas d'avoir pris cette robe, elle était magnifique dedans !

Soudain elle commença à avoir des raidissements dans les bras, puis dans les jambes, puis dans tout le corps. Elle voulu appeler son père mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle essaya d'inspirer, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer !

Elle assistât, impuissante face à son miroir, au raidissement complet de corps puis elle s'effondra. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le plafond de sa chambre.

_31/10: 20h: Morgue _

Le croque-mort fermait les différentes salles et priait aux derniers visiteurs de partir. En passant devant la salle de la chercheuse en Biochimie, il vérifia que la jeune fille brune qu'il y avait vue était partie. Il vit le cercueil fermé il s'approcha, intrigué, et souleva le couvercle. Il était choqué ! Quelqu'un avait osé déshabiller la défunte !

Soudain il vit une des mains de la jeune fille trembler légèrement. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû rêver, non halluciner puisqu'il était réveillé ! Il fixait cette main, se convainquant que ce n'était qu'une hallucination due à sa colère, quand elle se ferma. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la morte, plus si morte que ça, et l'a vit se relever en position assise dans son cercueil.

Elle se regarda, observa autour d'elle, vit l'homme et lui demanda:

_« Mais où suis-je ? Et où est ma robe ?»_

_**Fin**_


End file.
